


In Sickness and in Health

by ceallaig



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fili is best partner ever, Kili is sick, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallaig/pseuds/ceallaig
Summary: Kili's sinus infection has progressed to bronchitis, and the meds have some adverse effects. Fili goes into full on cuddle mode to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelioe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/gifts).



> This is a prize for nelioe for the gatheringFiKi Winter FRE 2017. I went a little 'softer' than she asked for, but I hope it's okay anyway... And don't ask where the ending came from -- I hadn't really intended to go there, but the lads had other ideas... As always, comments/suggestions/whatevers are encouraged!

It started with blocked sinuses, which for Kili was nothing new. Otherwise disgustingly healthy, his sinuses were his Achilles heel—decongestants were a staple in the medicine cabinet. He popped them and planned his vacation time, wishing that Fili could take the week off, too. But one of Fili’s coworkers was out on paternity leave and he was needed to fill in. They’d have the weekend, at least, and there was a beach beckoning. In the meantime, there was a backlog of stuff to get caught up around the house, and a pile of books waiting by his bed. He wouldn’t be bored. 

Now if his head could just get with the program… 

He sorted and filed and straightened, working through the increasingly pounding head, determined not to let it get the better of him. Naps were no help—lying down was worse than sitting up, and that was pretty bad. Bending over made his face feel like it was about to explode. And the nearly constant nose blowing, even with the nice aloe tissues Fili had stocked in for him, was turning his nose a very unbecoming shade of red. By Thursday he could feel heaviness settle into his chest. He kept soldiering on, doing his best to keep quiet at night and not disturb his partner. Fili’s blue eyes, open and filled with worry, told him he didn’t succeed. 

Saturday came after an unusually restless Friday night, and Kili had to concede that he was in no shape to go out of the house, much less to the beach. “I hate to say it, babe, but this isn’t getting better. It’s starting to sound like it’s turning into a chest thing. You need to see the doctor,” Fili said, handing him a mug of tea heavily laced with honey and lemon. 

“But I don’t want to,” Kili protested, trying hard not to sound like a pouty five year old. “Every time I go, they always find a reason to stick needles into me.” He sipped his tea and gave Fili his very best puppy dog eyes. 

Fili was having none of it, though he did sympathize—Kili was as squeamish about needles as he was about the sight of blood. “I know, but seriously, you’ve blown through a whole week of vacation, not to mention a forest of tissues. You’re supposed to be back to work on Monday, and if you lose three days of regular work time, they’ll insist on a doctor’s excuse to let you come back anyway. This isn’t something you can kick by yourself. Let’s see if Dr. Oin can fit you in—maybe he’s got a magic pill that will knock this out.” 

“But…” 

“I’ll be there with you and hold your hand the whole time if you want.” Fili reached out to touch Kili’s cheek, and Kili leaned into the touch. “I just want you to get better, for both our sakes. I’m a little sleep deprived right now myself.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Kili sighed, shrugging in defeat. “Go ahead, make the appointment.” 

\------ 

“You let it go too long again, didn’t you?” Dr. Oin said, frowning down at Kili. The doctor had been the Vivirson family physician since he’d assisted in delivering Kili’s mother. He was semi-retired now, but still had Saturday morning hours—he always said illness didn’t take weekends off, so why should he? And he always made room on his schedule to see Kili. As a baby, Kili had contracted a serious illness and Dr. Oin had fought to keep him alive. It was one of his proudest moments as a doctor. 

“It was my sinuses, Doc; you know what crap they are.” 

“Well, this time, it’s not just a stuffy head. You’ve got a sinus infection and a nice case of bronchitis going on. Don’t worry, you’re not contagious,” he added when Kili shot an alarmed look at Fili. “But you are most assuredly sick this time, and we’ll need to break out the big guns. You’re allergic to penicillin, so I’m writing you a prescription for Z-Pak…” 

“Z-Pak? Didn’t he drop that hot rap album last year?” 

Dr. Oin sighed. “And you’re still voluntarily with this wiseass, huh?” 

“Well, he does have his moments,” Fili allowed. “I’ve used it before, Kili—it’s good stuff. It should help.” 

“The most common side effects are things like diarrhea and some stomach upset.” 

“Charming,” Kili muttered. 

“Take the first two at the same time, and then it’s one a day until they are all gone. Make sure you eat before taking them; that will help. It’s all in this pamphlet – read it this time, all right?  Call me if there is anything unusual. Get in some yogurt, then rest, fluids, and if Kili’s mother has some of her chicken soup available, that wouldn’t go amiss.” 

“I bribed Dis with my chocolate chip cookies, and she gave me the recipe. I’ll get on that as soon as we get home,” Fili said. 

“Good lad. I’ll leave him in your capable hands, then. Off you go now, and keep me posted.” 

Kili remained seated. “I don’t need to have a shot or a blood draw or anything?” 

“Well, now that you mention it, the vampires down in the lab have been looking a bit peaky…” 

“See, I told you! They’re making honest to god Bloody Marys down there!” Kili’s victorious crowing devolved into a coughing fit, followed by an ‘ow’ as he pressed a hand to his chest. “I hope this stuff works, ‘cause this is miserable.” 

“Well, maybe that will teach you to come in sooner the next time, though I doubt it. Your mother is just as bad. You should feel better soon, though.” Dr. Oin fished a lollipop out of a jar and handed it to Kili. “Orange still your favorite?” 

Kili grinned. “I love that you don’t think I’m too old for these.” 

“No one is too old for a good lollipop.” To illustrate his point, Dr. Oin took a lemon one out of the jar, unwrapped it, and tucked it into one cheek, asking around it, “Fili, how about you?” 

“If you’ve got a cherry one, I wouldn’t mind.” 

The requested flavor was handed over along with the prescription. “Go get this filled, and look after this knothead.” 

“I will.” 

Fili took Kili back home and tucked him in on the sofa with _Aliens_ , a film Kili had seen a couple dozen times and didn’t have to think about too much. One of Dis’ quilts covered his lap, and there was a fresh mug of tea at his elbow next to a new box of tissues. “You take good care of me,” Kili said, looking up adoringly into smiling blue eyes. 

“I like having you around. I’m going to get your prescription filled and stop by the grocery store. Be back in a few.” Fili dropped a kiss on Kili’s dark curls, dug his keys out of his jacket pocket, and headed out the door. 

He dropped off the prescription to be filled at the supermarket’s in-store pharmacy, then made quick work of the shopping. The ingredients for the soup, assorted flavors of yogurt in the custard style Kili favored—he said it was like eating pudding, and he could trick himself into believing it was a treat and not something that was actually good for him—more tea, and several bottles of sports drinks. He remembered what Dr. Oin had said about side effects, and added bathroom tissue to the cart to be on the safe side. A tube of ointment for Kili’s nose went in when he picked up the prescription, and after a consult with the pharmacist an anti-diarrheal medication joined it.  

When he got home, Kili gave him a wan smile as he clicked pause on the DVD remote. “Looks like you bought out the store.” He started to throw back the quilt, but Fili stopped him. “I’m not an invalid; I can help put stuff away,” he protested. 

“The doctor said rest. I can do this by myself.” Fili put the bags on the kitchen counter and rummaged in one for a moment. “And I didn’t buy out the store, but I tried to think of everything you might need. But I did get one thing we didn’t really need.” Fili grinned as he handed a bakery bag to Kili. 

Kili peeked inside and the smile went wider. “Chocolate frosted donuts?” 

“They’d just put out a new tray of them when I went by the bakery section. You should have seen me talking myself down from a whole dozen to just four. You can have one to take your first pill with if you want, or we can go with a yogurt and you can save them for later.” 

“Later—I want to be able to enjoy it.” Kili handed the bag back. “Could you find any orange yogurt?” 

“I did, and the banana, and vanilla. Though how you can tolerate the orange is still beyond me. But then, you love those orange jelly slices, too, so no accounting for tastes.” 

“Says the guy who can eat that sour Greek crap with no sugar in it, and drink black coffee.” 

Fili laughed and continued putting groceries away. When he finished, he brought a yogurt, a spoon, a glass of water, and the pills to Kili. “Down the hatch.” 

Kili downed the pills with a gulp of water, then dug into the yogurt with every appearance of enjoyment.  Fili shook his head—fake orange was fine, but a real orange and Kili was making all kinds of faces; what was up with that? He put the chicken into the electronic pressure cooker and set the timer. The appliance had been a gift from Dis when the two young men had moved in together. She said it was the only way she could be sure they’d actually eat food now and then that didn’t come out of a frozen package or can. While he bridled at the indirect dig at his cooking skills, Fili had to admit it made short work of soups and stews, and a pot roast went together in minutes. 

While the chicken was cooking, he joined Kili on the sofa for the remainder of the movie, settling in just as the alien queen took Bishop apart. “Cool, just getting into the really good stuff,” he said, pressing a bottle of sports drink into Kili’s hand. “Remember, fluids.” 

Kili sipped his drink and cheered Ripley as she made her entrance in the loader. “Get away from her, you BITCH!” he and Fili quoted in unison, and Fili watched the emotions play across Kili’s face as he watched the battle. As many times as he’d seen it, Kili was always on the edge of his seat during the scene, some part of him always afraid that this time it would end in Ripley’s defeat. Fili laced his fingers into Kili’s and held on, feeling the fingers squeezing back. This was what love looked like, he thought—not fireworks moments, not hot nights in a warm bed (though those were certainly terrific), but times like this, quiet and ordinary, the fabric of everyday life shared. If he was granted another fifty years of this, he’d consider his life well spent. 

“Ripley is so awesome,” Kili said as the credits rolled. “Is it okay if I have a mad crush on her?” 

“I think I can live with that—you’re all right with me having a thing for Mako Mori. We both like our women badass.” Kili’s chuckle turned into a wide yawn, and Fili said, “I have to go rip the chicken apart and get the soup started. Why don’t you try for a nap? I’ll call you when it’s ready.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Kili shuffled into the bedroom, and Fili went to work on the soup. The chicken was deboned and pulled apart, the broth was skimmed, and ingredients were chopped, sautéed, and set to cook.  With the lid clamped on and the timer set, Fili stretched out on the sofa and pulled the abandoned quilt over himself for his own much-needed nap. 

The high-pitched beep from the pressure cooker sounded a few minutes later. Fili ignored it, since the cooker would set itself to warm automatically, and gave himself a further half hour with his eyes closed, resting if not actually asleep. He finally threw the quilt aside and went to the bedroom door. He eased it open and peeked inside. The afternoon sun filtering through the blinds showed him Kili, propped up on three pillows, eyes closed and mouth open. Fili smiled and started to back out. 

“I’m not asleep.” Kili opened his eyes and smiled at Fili. “The soup woke me up. It must be good if I can smell it through all this crap in my head.” 

“I’ll remember to tell Dis that, she’ll be jealous. Are you ready to get up? The pot’s keeping it warm, so there’s no rush.” Kili’s stomach made an audible growl, and Fili laughed.  “I guess that answers that question. I’ll go put some biscuits in while you’re getting yourself together.” 

The soup tasted every bit as good as it smelled, and Kili demolished two bowls, running his sixth biscuit around the inside to get the last of the broth. “That was so great, and I am so stuffed,” Kili sighed, leaning back in his chair. “You’re spoiling me. How did I get so lucky, anyway?” 

“You spoiled me last year when I messed up my back. I could hardly move for a few days—you had to help me dress and shave and everything. Time I returned the favor. Feeling any better?” 

“I think so—don’t feel quite like I’m trying to breathe through wet cotton anymore. Let’s get this mess cleared up, and then maybe we can take our Dwarves out to play.” 

“Sounds like a plan—we haven’t been to Azeroth for a while. And my warrior is finally ready for a mount upgrade.” 

“Let’s go back to Ironforge and get you set up, then head out.” 

“I think we’re pretty much done in Stranglethorn,” Fili said as they gathered up dishes.“How about Tanaris next? It’s a little high level, but with the two of us, plus your boar, we should be fine.” 

Kili’s face lit up. “I’ve been wanting to tame one of those purple and blue scorpions, see how they do as a hunting pet. I’ll take the skins, you pick up anything else you can use.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Fili agreed.  “If you put the soup away and get the computers going, I’ll take care of the dishes.” 

Clean up was quick, and soon Fili and Kili were riding through the World of Warcraft landscape toward Amberstill Ranch. Kili had had his swift white ram for a while, but had stayed on his lower level mount until Fili could catch up. Now, with Fili’s swift brown ram, they made short work of the distance to the nearest flight point, and made their way to Tanaris, where they spend a happy couple of hours collecting quests and skins. 

Kili’s hunter had just tamed his scorpion and was putting it through its paces when Kili stopped cold in the middle of shooting. “Uh-oh…” 

Fili’s warrior finished off the attacking hyena with his twin swords, and Fili asked, “What’s the matter?” 

“Can we get back to Gadgetzan, pronto? I think I need the bathroom.” 

“Go—I’ll hearthstone both of us.” Kili dashed for the bathroom, and Fili got both their characters back to the inn in Tanaris’ only city and logged them out of the game. He heard the bathroom fan click on, and when Kili came out, there was a glass of water and the anti-diarrheal medicine waiting for him. “Guess the doctor was right.” 

“Yeah. Stomach is cramping some, too. Sorry about the smell in there.” Kili took the pills and the water back to the sofa. “And I messed up our game.” 

“Tanaris isn’t going anywhere, and our guys are safe, so no harm done. But if we had any roaches in the bathroom, I’m pretty sure they’re dead now. And I think the paint might be peeling.” 

Kili’s smile was shaky but real. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe that’ll be the worst of it?” 

“Hope so. How about a movie, maybe a comedy? We can always pause it if you explode again.” 

The Marx Brothers were pressed into service, and their antics kept Kili’s mind off his intestinal troubles. Fili kept one eye on the movie and one on his partner, bringing out a heating pad to help with the worsening cramps. They got all the way through _A Night at the Opera_ before Kili had to make another dash for the bathroom. “Well, it wasn’t as bad this time,” Kili said as he pressed the heating pad against him again. 

“Good; maybe the over the counter stuff is helping.” Fili handed him a bottle of sports drink. “You need to replace fluids.” 

Kili dutifully drank, and Fili put in another comedy and hit play. It was one of Kili’s favorites, and it made him laugh every time he saw it, riveted to the screen. This time, he had trouble sitting still. He pushed the quilt back, pulled it over him again, adjusted the temperature on the heating pad several times, fidgeting and shifting on the sofa. 

About half an hour in, Fili put the DVD on pause. “Would you rather see something else?” 

“No, this is great, as always, but I just can’t pay attention. I’m just…have you ever felt antsy and tired at the same time?” 

“A time or two. It’s pretty miserable.” 

Kili nodded. “Sorry I’m being such a pain. I think I’ll go to bed and try to read for a while; maybe it’ll make me sleepy.” 

“I think we have some of that chamomile and spearmint tea left—that’s nice and soothing. Want me to fix you a cup?” Kili nodded, and Fili said, “All right; you go get settled and pick out a book, and I’ll bring it in.” 

The tea, steaming and fragrant, was delivered a few minutes later. Fili glanced at the tablet screen and smiled. “ _Scarlet Pimpernel_ again? This makes, what, the fiftieth time you’ve read that now?” 

“Hey, figured if I’m having problems concentrating anyway, I might as well indulge in a story I’m familiar with. Besides, every time I read it, I come up with new people to cast in my imaginary movie.” 

Fili stripped down to boxers and t-shirt. “So who wins the prize this time?” 

“You’re gonna laugh but…Chris Hemsworth as Sir Percy. Tall, blond, good looking, athletic. And he proved he can play a total airhead in _Ghostbusters_.” 

“True,” Fili agreed, climbing into his side of the bed. “I’m trying to picture him in the outfits, though. How about Marguerite? Still stuck on Marion Cotillard?” 

“Kinda leaning toward Berenice Bejo. But Tom Hiddleston still needs to be Chauvelin.” 

“Well, enjoy the book and the tea—I’m going to try to get some sleep. You wake me if you need anything, all right?” 

“Y’know, maybe I should sleep out on the sofa tonight,” Kili said. “If I can’t settle down, and the internal mess keeps happening…” 

“You’re staying right where you are.” Fili kissed his partner’s cheek and slid down under the blanket. “We’ll survive it.” 

\------ 

The clock on the bedside table read 3:35 when Fili woke up at the insistence of his bladder to find Kili still awake, surfing the internet. “Still can’t sleep?” 

“My insides have settled, but now if I try to close my eyes, they just fly back open again. And my stomach is jumpy—not like sick, more like nervous. What the hell is going on?” 

“I’ll bet it’s the medicine talking. Some of the side effects were insomnia, nervousness, and maybe even anxiety attacks.” 

“Seriously? Do I need to call the doctor?” 

“Let me guess—you didn’t read the pamphlet like Dr. Oin told you to, did you?” Kili shook his head, and Fili sighed. “This is minor stuff for the most part, so I think we’re all right until morning as long as it doesn’t get any worse. And I have an idea how to help with this, but I need to make a pit stop. Be right back.” 

Fili went to answer nature’s call, and came back with a soft fleece throw. “Sit up a second,” he instructed, and wrapped Kili in the throw, tucking it tight around his shoulders. “Now come here,” he said, lying back down and holding out his arms. Kili snuggled into them with a sigh. “Just close your eyes, relax, and listen to my heartbeat.” 

Kili did as he was asked, and Fili held him close, running a hand over his back in slow circles. He could feel the tension leaving Kili’s body, and before long Kili’s breathing evened out, punctuated now and then with a soft snore. He smiled in the darkness and allowed his own eyes to close, his breathing matching his partner’s. 

They both woke several hours later to Kili feeling a lot better—head and chest were greatly improved, and the side effects had all but disappeared. Another pill with breakfast, and Kili waited for the cramping and diarrhea to begin again, but they didn’t. “Looks like your body is adjusting—I think you’re going to be fine,” Fili said later over a snack of milk and donuts. 

“If I chill out today, I might just be able to go back to work tomorrow,” Kili said, licking chocolate icing off his fingers. 

“Or you could play hooky and take a sick day. You never did actually have any vacation time. I’ll verify that you were sick as a dog if anyone asks.” 

“I’ll see how I’m doing by the end of the day. I feel better, but I’ve got that whole rung out dishrag thing going on. Thanks for yesterday, by the way—don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

“Like I said before, it was returning the favor. Just don’t let it get to the point of being that sick before you see the doctor next time, all right? I know the vows say ‘in sickness and in health’ but it’d be good not to test that any more than we need to.” 

“Vows? If I didn’t know better, I’d think that sounded suspiciously like a proposal,” Kili teased. 

Fili’s eyes met his. “Would you like it to be?” 

Kili’s jaw dropped open. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

Fili’s dimples peeked out, despite the kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah, I am. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, trying to find the right time. It’s probably not the most romantic setting ever, and I’ll make that up to you at some point, but…what do you think?” 

“I think you’re out of your mind, but I’m not going to give you a chance to come to your senses. Yes!” Kili bellowed, throwing himself into Fili’s arms. There would be kisses, and a proper candlelit proposal later, but for right now, this was perfect. This was love.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with World of Warcraft -- yes, they do indeed have a Dwarf race you can play,and yes the racial mount is really a ram! 
> 
> The Marx Brothers' film A Night at the Opera is required watching for anyone who loves comedy. It was both my intro to the brothers' wonderful insanity, and to opera--I've been a fan of both ever since.
> 
> The Scarlet Pimpernel is probably the first superhero fiction ever published. Set during the French Revolution, the story deals with Sir Percy Blakeney -- an upper class twit of the year by day, and the daring rescuer of French aristocrats by night. The people's emissary Chauvelin is determined to stop him, and Percy's French wife Marguerite, who barely tolerates Percy but has a thing for the Pimpernel, slowly finds out the truth. Rollicking action adventure, with a dollop of romance, and it was written by Baroness Orczy. Highly recommend!


End file.
